Ticholla
Background history Ticholla—codenamed T'kaij during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the World Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the WTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Ticholla would take was T'kaij, an alien word meaning "annihilator" that he was called during an early one-Saiyan invasion. As time went on, Ticholla befriended both Kaalif and Kale, two other members of their mercenary band and often would partner up with Kaalif to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-WTO benefactors. Trivia *Ticholla's name is based on artichoke. *Dragon Ball R was initially intended to take place immediately following GT, though at the time I had very little knowledge of the series. As such, Ticholla's wife was actually intended to be Bra while he was supposed to locate Prince Vegeta himself to take over as heir to the throne. It was eventually decided however that Somarinoa's fiction should not contradict official media canon and therefore was rewritten to take place well after most of the characters in the series would be long dead. Ticholla's wife, Linger, is based on the word lingerie in order to reflect the name of his originally planned wife, Bra. Known Abilities *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Death Blossom *Finger Beam *Ki Blast *Soulblade Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Relationships 'Family' Ticholla's family refers to ancestors of his who were part of Gordo's initial squadron as well as the family he established upon reaching the planet Earth upon his starting up a relationship with a descendant of the Brief family. *Kale (brother, former crewmate) *Boxer Brief (son) *Rajita Brief (son) *Slipp Brief (daughter) 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Ticholla was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Epzoter (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gaccu (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gordo (true leader of the survivors) *Kaalif (best friend, crewmate)thumb|[[w:c:dragonball:Super Saiyan|Super Saiyan Ticholla]] *Kardool (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Konja (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kress (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Pare (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Rutaba (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Sorrelo (former crewmate, eventual rival) *"Taneen" (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Tatsio (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ulluco (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Vacato (former crewmate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Tikale, the fusion of Ticholla & [[Kale.]] The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Ticholla. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Miscellaneous Image Gallery Ticholla MM Spritesheet 1.png|Mega Man-style transformation spritesheet Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Extraterrestials Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters created by Somarinoa Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction